Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a filter for a fluid and a method for making the same.
Liquid filters are provided to remove contaminants from a fluid being circulated through a flow path. Non-limiting examples, include oil, fuel and coolant filters, wherein the filter is configured to have a flow path therethrough, wherein the filter has an inlet opening or openings and an outlet opening with filtration media disposed therein.
In general a filter comprises a housing for the filtration media as well as a means for defining the flow path wherein fluid to be filtered enters into the filter passes through the filter media and then the filtered fluid exits out through an outlet opening. As may be expected, a filter may comprise multiple components to ensure the fluid being filtered passes through the media and out through the outlet opening.
In many cases, a filtration housing that holds the fluid and the required filtration cartridge is mounted in a position whereby, prior fluid drainage of the housing is required prior to the removal of the filter cartridge for replacement. In all known instances, draining is achieved by removing a plug or activating a drain device (e.g., a valve). Thereafter, and once the housing is drained the cartridge can be removed and replaced. Unfortunately, doing so requires additional components and presents the potential for the drain not being fully closed prior to filling the housing pack up with fluid. Additionally, and in many cases, the drain plugs are lost or damaged causing additional issues for the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a filter and method of manufacture wherein the filter or filter housing is capable of being drained in an easy manner providing an improved means for removing and replacing the filter cartridge. In addition, it is also desirable to provide a cartridge for such uses.